Final Fantasy: Journey into the Forgotten Land
by Kami Ukanowa
Summary: Four very special Final Fantasy heroes have been sent to stop a greater evil... Summeries suck, so jus' read okay?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF's. I have no idea if a fic like this was made before, but I don't really care...  
  
Squall Leonheart lay asleep in his bed. He was having a very odd nightmare, of a white figure in some distorted dimension. Let's take a look...  
  
"Squall..." A voice was being heard...  
  
"Squall... Come to me..."  
  
"Who are you... Am I dreaming...?" A confused Squall Leonheart said. He was in some sort of odd demention... It couldn't be real...  
  
"Squall... Come to me..."  
  
"... I can't...."  
  
"...Come to me...."  
  
"First, tell me who you are..."  
  
"Squall.... Come here..."  
  
".... Fine, whatever... Hey! What the hell?" Squall suddenly saw a white rift open up...  
  
"Squall... You must go..."  
  
"Go...? Go where..."  
  
"Go...."  
  
".... Where do you want me to.... What the.." Squall was slowly swallowed by a rift...  
  
Squall woke up a few hours later, in a forest. He was filled with a homesick feeling.. This could not be his hometown... Balamb... Then, a strange man in robes walked up to him..  
  
"Hey there. See she got you here..." the man said  
  
"Wha...? Who... Where am I...?"  
  
"Don't worry about it... Right now. You've been summoned to another world. I had to send my messenger to get you here."  
  
"... Why the hell do you need me... Wha!?" A small green squirrel came out of Squall's coat.  
  
"It appears a friend has joined you!"  
  
"Carbuncle ( FF8 version)!? What are you doing here!?" Squall screamed. Carbuncle sighed  
  
"I knew you would need help. And yes, I can talk."  
  
"You can talk?" Squall asked  
  
"...Yeah... Plus I can move through dimensions!"  
  
"Damn, and I thought you were only good for Ruby Light..."  
  
"Hey! I'm way cooler than Alexander, and a hella lot more useful then Eden! So I suggest you... Be quiet..."  
  
"I'm not afraid of a small green squirrel..."  
  
Carbuncles eyes lit on fire, and he gave a hateful glare.  
  
"Sorry... God..." Squall said, slightly scared.  
  
"Are you two quite finished!?" the old man asked  
  
"... Yeah, sorry. Umm anyway, why am I here...?" Squall said  
  
"Why are WE here...?" Carbuncle sighed, not wanting to be forgotten.  
  
"The planet is in turmoil. You know about the strongest types of magic, right Squall?"  
  
"Yes. They are Holy, Ultima, and Meteor. Why?"  
  
"Well, each of the types of magic is a pure essence. Magic itself is a neutral thing. It can be tainted to be good or evil."  
  
"You mean, Holy can become evil...?" Squall asked  
  
"Sadly, yes. Any type of Magic can. And when one has tainted magic, it is for their use."  
  
"But I can use magic." Squall stated  
  
"Yes. Because you have tainted it. Tainting isn't necessarily evil. Whether magic is 'evil' or not depends on how it is used."  
  
"I'm following."  
  
"Yes, well, as you know, magic itself is a powerful thing. But, what happens when it interferes with technology?"  
  
"Technology... That's human magic." Carbuncle said  
  
"Yes! Tell me Squall, have you ever heard of the Emerald Weapon?"  
  
"Yes... But it was in a story book."  
  
"The Emerald Weapon is the most deadly type of technology man has created. It had the power to abuse magic to no end, with it's evolving intelligence. It was to be the bane of all of our world. But it was stopped, just barely."  
  
"How could something with such power be destroyed?" Squall said.  
  
"By me.." said a voice.  
  
"Ah. Squall, I should let you know you weren't the only one summoned. This is the destroyer of the Emerald weapon, Cloud Strife." The man in robes wheezed.  
  
"I have no idea why I was summoned, but could you take me back?" Cloud asked  
  
".. Wait, so, you destroyed the Emerald Weapon?" Squall asked. Cloud spun his Giant Buster sword with one hand and nodded slowly.  
  
"I had help, from friends. One very special one lent me the ultimate white magic...."  
  
"Holy..."  
  
"That's right. How did you-.."  
  
"I just know. So can someone tell me why I was brought here? In full depth?"  
  
"Fine I'll tell you. There is a man out there, gaining political power, and climbing up the ladder in the world's intelligence agencies. This 'man' knows every aspect of magic. He also knows how to create new magic, and will use it for war. Nobody will listen to us... But they might listen to heroes of lore!" the man said  
  
"If I tell them to kicks this dude's ass, can I go home?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Well no... It's not that simple. The man must be stopped... We have to make sure."  
  
"First, what is the man's name? Second what's your name?" Squall asked.  
  
"The man's name is Salmoneus. My name is Cid."  
  
"...Wow, another Cid..." Squall sighed.  
  
"Well, is there anyone else coming, besides me and..." Cloud started  
  
"Squall." Squall stated.  
  
"Yes, oh, Cloud, did you bring a GF with you..?" Cid asked  
  
"GF?"  
  
"Wrong terminology.. Did you bring a summon materia with you?"  
  
"Yup. Bahamut Zero came with me."  
  
"I see... Well the other two should be here now.."  
  
As soon as Cid said that, a small blond boy, and a taller blond boy in a yellow jacket walked up from behind a tree. Squall saw the look of the taller one, and hated the sight of him.  
  
"Tidus! Zidane! So glad you could make it!" Cid laughed  
  
"We didn't have much choice.. With the whole portal thing and all" The smaller one said. He extended his hand to Squall, who was still laying under the oak tree. "Yo, I'm Zidane." Squall didn't respond, and Zidane just sighed, and walked over to Cloud.  
  
"Guess that means the prep's Tidus..." Squall thought.  
  
"What's up? I'm Tidus." Tidus shook hands with Cloud.  
  
"Okay enough! So, did you bring your uhh... Edilions and Aeons?"  
  
Zidane yelled out something about Madeen, and Tidus responded with 'Phoenix.'  
  
"I thought thieves weren't supposed to summon spirits..." Cloud asked.  
  
"They aren't, I took this from Eiko." Zidane sniggered, polishing his yellow gemstone.  
  
"Zero, Madeen, and Phoenix... Man I got ripped." Squall sighed.  
  
"Squall, don't talk like that.." Carbuncle said.  
  
Zidane looked at Carbuncle for a sec. "Is this a stuffed animal...?"  
  
"I saw Lulu holding onto something like that..." Tidus glanced.  
  
"My name is Carbuncle!" Carbuncle yelled. Everyone laughed, and Squall felt really sorry for his squirrely companion.  
  
"He's a damned useful Gf, and a lot more efficient than any lion or dragon." Squall sighed. "Looks can be deceiving, so I don't think you want to cross paths with Carbuncle.."  
  
"....Whatever..." Zidane sat and gazed at the sky.  
  
"Squall, that's pretty cool, how you stuck up for Carbuncle like that." Cloud said. Cloud sort of disliked Squall, but knew the four would have to work together, in order to be sent home.  
  
".... I know what it's like to be laughed at, so I had to help." Squall said, gazing at the oak branches.  
  
"Okay you four, it's time to get to work! We need to stop Salmoneus!"  
  
"Alright!"- Tidus  
  
"Piece of cake!"- Zidane  
  
"Whatever it takes to get the job done!"- Cloud  
  
"... Dear God, what do I do now..."- Squall  
  
That's chapter one. If you review, try not flame. Suggestions are very welcome. 


End file.
